


Coming Out To Your Best Buddy Boy You Love

by BigFootAteMyAss



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Ho-Tan, Vextan hints, bit of angst I think, but haven’t had the Talk™️, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootAteMyAss/pseuds/BigFootAteMyAss
Summary: Scribe Elder Ho-Tan comes out to Wise Elder Vex (with a little help from debbie)
Relationships: Scribe Elder Ho-Tan/Wise Elder Vex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Coming Out To Your Best Buddy Boy You Love

Together, Debbie and Ho-Tan walk in silence through the vast and empty brick hallways of the Castle of Elders; Ho-Tans are nerves practically eating her alive.

“There” she says quietly, pointing out the door that leads to Vex’s personal chamber. “This is it...” she confirms once again, more for herself that to Debbie.

“Are you sure that you’re ready, Ho-Tan?” Debbie asks her in a whisper, worry laced through her voice.

Ho-Tan takes a moment to truly considered the question.

Is she really ready for this?

It’s something that she’s dreamed of doing for a long time - to finally come out and live her life freely; to live as the woman that she is - but then again the uncertainties of what could happen have still lodged doubt into her mind.

Ho-Tan has heard all sorts of stories about the negative reactions that people like her have received from family and friends; but she doesn’t think Vex would do anything as awful as that ... she hopes, anyway.

For as long as she can remember, Ho-tan has admired Vex - he is her best friend after all -and yes, she knows that her feelings for him run deeper than they typically should, (you don’t have to tell her twice) but she also thinks she can trusts him the most with this information, out of all the other Elders as well.

He has only ever listened and understood before, how different could this be?

Being rejected by Vex would devastate her the most, but on the other hand, his support would make Ho-Tan feel as if she was floating on air.

Thankfully she now has Debbie too.  
Someone who has helped her understand who she is, and has promised that, no matter how the other Elders react to the news, she will be there.

She thinks she can do it.

Ho-Tan gives Debbie the best smile she can manage, despite the sense of trepidation.

“Yes... I think I am. Thank you, Debbie.”

“Okay,” Debbie smiles, “don’t forget, I’ll just be out here for you if you need me.” she says reassuringly, before giving Ho-Tan the thumbs up and stepping back to hide behind a wall.

Turning towards the door, Ho-Tan takes in a long, deep breath to ground herself, and gently knocks a random tune on the door. 

She gives Debbie one last, weak smile and then, the door creaks open.

Vex appears in the doorway, leaning his weight on the door lazily. He’s not wearing his robes and the top 3 buttons of his shirt are undone, exposing the chest hair underneath, his key to the castle that he keeps on a necklace is visible and Ho-Tan smiles. He may be wise but he is still quite forgetful.

“Ah, Ho-Tan! A pleasure. Is everything okay?” Vex asks, a smile on his face to match Ho-Tan, and the happiness of an unexpected visit from his favourite friend seeps into his voice.

“Yeah, everything’s fine” she answers automatically, because looking at Vex, everything was indeed fine.  
But then she remembers exactly what she is here for.  
“Well, actually... no. It’s not. Can we talk?” She corrects.

Vex’s smile drops at the sudden change in tone, and a worried frown takes its place.

“Oh. Right. Of course, dear boy, Come on in” he says, opening the door wider to allow Ho-Tan to come into his chamber.

Although he meant well, Ho-Tan still grimaces at the term, peering over apprehensively at Debbie, who is still hiding just out of Vex’s sight. Debbie only smiles sorrowfully back.

Ho-tan makes her way into Vex’s bed chamber - the smell of Vex and his usual mix of lavender and peppermint fills her nose, leaving her feeling instantly more relaxed.

Vex offers her a seat on his bed, it’s a large bed that Ho-Tan always thinks is big enough to comfortably fit three people, covered in more pillows than any one human would ever need.

She takes a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs in an attempt to get comfortable while she waits for Vex to grab his desk chair and drag it over so that he can sit opposite her.

He finally takes his seat, slightly hunched while resting his hands in his lap, leaning forward casually, looking readier than ever to listen.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” He asks, and it dawns on her that she actually has to have this conversation with him now, and Ho-Tans mind draws a blank.

She licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. Everything that she had practiced telling Vex with Debbie has vacated her brain and shes left at a loss for words.

Anxiety fills her body and her stomach churns, leaving her with the most nauseating feeling.

She feels the blood rush to her face in embarrassment and the sweat forming at her armpits, and oh god this was a mistake.

She’s starting to panic.

Maybe she could just leave now and Vex would hopefully know not bring it up, or she could get Debbie and have her explain it or, or- her brain is racing at a quillian miles per hour and the sudden urge to cry is beginning to mount.

Vex’s face scrunches up in confusion at his friends display before him, unsure of what exactly is happening.

“Are you okay, Ho-Tan?” He asks, reaching out and grabbing Ho-Tan’s hand, pulling it towards him slightly and giving is a squeeze; Something that he knows from previous experience can calm a panicking Ho-Tan, even if just a bit.

It gives Ho-Tan something to focus on, and it works to help ease Ho-Tan from her panicking, but just as she begins to start to calm down, Vex continues.

“No matter what it is that is worrying you, my dear boy, it will be okay. I will try my best to help.”

And with that, Ho-Tan completely unravels. Even Debbie grimaces as she listens from the other side of the door. Vex can tell his attempts at comforting his friend has done the opposite of his intentions, and the ache of guilt fills his stomach.

Ho-Tan collects her thoughts as best as she can, and lifts her head to look Vex in the eyes. Her tears now streaming freely down her cheeks in large, heavy droplets, leaving her face feeling itchy.

“It’s not okay,” She starts, her bottom lip quivering. “It’s just that- I-I’m not a boy, Vex.” She takes a deep breath in an attempt to steady her shaking voice, head moving from side to side as if to back up her words.

“Every time that I’m called a boy, o-or a man, it feels so wrong, and it’s not who I am. And I don’t want anyone to call me it ever again. I’m a woman” she blurts out, the cries racking her body.

Vex straightens his back as if he is literally taken aback by his friends admission, this move causing the grip of their hands to loosen, and Ho-Tan isn’t sure what the man is thinking so she drops his larger hand to be sure, suddenly feeling cold and empty. 

She starts rubbing the fabric of her oversized sleeves nervously, in an attempt to comfort herself and to replace Vex’s hands. It’s not the same.

Vex’s mouth is left agape in shock and his eyes are squinted, he looks deep in thought, and Ho-Tan feels sick to the stomach all over again. 

What feels like minutes but was likely only seconds pass with no response from Vex, and she wipes her tears from her face harshly in an attempt to remove any vulnerability from the situation that she can.

Outside, Debbie is moments away from bursting into the chamber, fearing the worst of the silence, but right as she puts her hand on the door handle, she hears Vex’s voice finally pipe up from within.

“I’m sorry, ” Vex says, sincerely, eyes fixating in his feet. 

Ho-Tan doesn’t really understand what he is apologising for.  
All the reasons that enter her head are negative but she shakes her head as if dismissing the thoughts, wanting to give Vex the benefit of doubt.

Vex finally continues, bringing his eyes up to meet Ho-Tans, hands fiddling with his rings.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t put this together before. There were so many signs right in front of me, and I was too ignorant to piece them together. So much for a wise elder, eh?” He chuckles half heartedly, and Ho-Tan joins in.

“I can tell now that this has been causing you a great deal of stress and confusion, and I am truly sorry for any pain that I may have caused you, Ho-Tan” Vex says sincerely, before quickly adding on, “if that’s what you still want to be called?”

A smile forms on both Ho-Tan’s and Debbie’s face, but Vex is still worried about having immediately got it wrong after such a sincere moment.

“Yep, Ho-Tan is fine. I don’t think it is very gendered and I quite like the name, if I’m honest” she reassures him, no longer feeling any of the fear from before.

Vex’s smile returns, relieved, before reaching forward once again and enveloping both of Ho-Tan’s hands in his, and Ho-Tan is filled with a calmness and a sense of comfort she has never felt before.

“Very well, my dear lady, Ho-Tan it stays”Vex says, and he watches the way that his friend’s face lights up at finally being gendered correctly, and the happiness that he feels is overwhelming.

He feels his heart swell at being the one to make such a beautiful woman smile.

“Thank you, Vex. You are forgiven,” Ho-Tan tells him, smile still present in her face. “It’s not like I expected you, or anyone else, to know really, considering that I have only just recently figured it out myself. All thanks go to Debbie” 

Vex smiles, and starts lightly tracing patterns on Ho-Tans hands, causing goosebumps to run up her body.

“How long have you known?” Vex asks, a hint of sadness in his tone. He wants to know how long he has been hurting the one he loves.

“I have known something was up for as long as I can remember. I had always felt uncomfortable, but I could never figure out why. It wasn’t until I made that wish at the pipple fruit tree that I knew I was a woman”. Ho-Tan shares, smiling at the small touches Vex is leaving on her hands and wrists. 

“Debbie helped me fully put it together about a month ago. Apparently there’s a word for it in her world. It’s Transgender.” Ho-Tan states proudly, loving that she can finally label herself. 

Vex allows himself to stare as he admires Ho-Tan, watching as she talks animatedly. She can’t seem to contain her excitement at being able to finally talk about this part of her without judgment.

Ho-Tan continues to ramble about a thing called “pride” that she had learned about, which is a sort of celebration in Debbie’s world for people like Ho-Tan.

He’s shifted his body as far forward as his chair allows, listening intently, eager to learn more about his favourite person. 

  
(Debbie smiles to herself, and knows that her job here is done. Just another day as the chosen one)


End file.
